The Au Story
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: This is Au modern day with bending. find out the life of our Avatar charaters in modern day life. Paring:Kataang, SokkaxYue, and Toko. Maybe TyLeexHaru later.
1. The First Day

Kataras POV

I woke up and went off to the bathroom. It was the first day of school, and I wanted to look my best. My name is Katara and I'm a waterbender. I have an older brother named Sokka. He's a warrior and can be a pain but I love him. He's going out with my friend Yue. I have alto of friends. Like Toph a blind earthbender, Aang who is the Avatar and is sort of my boyfriend, and Zuko a firebender who is sort of going out with Toph.

After I brushed my teeth I put on a light blue shirt with some jeans. I did my hair and put on my blue sneakers. I went down stair and saw Sokka pigging out, my mom in her doctor's uniform, my dad in his police uniform, and Grangran on the couch.

"Better hurry up Katara," mom said."You'll be late for school."

I quickly ate a protein bar and grabbed my backpack.

"Sokka lets go the bus is here."

"Coming."

We said a quick goodbye to mom and dad and got on the bus. When we got on Sokka sat next to Yue and I sat next to Aang.

"Hey Aang. Want to hang out after school."

"I'd love to. We could do home work if we get any."

"I highly doubt it," I said. A lot of teachers don't give homework on the first day of school. Then we saw Toph and Zuko get on the bus. They sat in the same seat and started talking.

When we got to School we got our schedules. I had math first, then English, then reading, then gym, and waterbending before lunch. We all had lunch together. Since we're in different grades we aren't in the same classes.

Tophs POV

I felt good. I was wearing sandals, my camouflage capris, and my shirt that said Army Chick. I had history first, and then music, then science, then math, and earthbending before lunch. The bell rang and I went off to class. History was cool. We were not only going to learn American history but stuff that happened all over the world in accent times and times like World War II. And every week or two we have a debate.

When the bell rang I went to my locker.

"Hey Toph. How was class?"

"It was alright Zuko. What did you have?"

"Science. Next I have math, then reading, then English, then firebending before lunch."

Then the bell rang.

"Well better go. Seya Zuko."

"Seya Toph."

Zukos POV

Math was ok. I'm not the greatest but I still get an A or B. Then I had reading. We're going to be reading Gone with the Wind. Then we had English.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Wang. Now I want you to see the creative sides of your selves. S you are going to be having writers note books. You can write whatever you want as long as it's appropriate. Here is a sheet that gives some ideas but please write what you feel comfortable."

Comfortable. I wish my life was like that. Were my mom was here and I didn't have my scar. Maybe I could do an entry on something like that.

"Now I want you to number these and put the date down. I want 15 entries every month. And I will check them but only for the grammar and to learn about you."

What was there to learn about me? My father scared me for life. It was all over the news. He was drunk and he burned me when I was 13. But he claimed someone made him drunk on purpose. The court was going to have me live with my mom but she was on a big job thing to buy a place when she got full custody of me. So until then I live with my uncle who is a nurse. But I remember when I was burned mom stayed right by my side.

Sokkas POV

Well warrior class is over and I'm off to lunch. Tacos! Yes! Life is sweet! I grabbed lunch and sat down with everyone.

"So he's having you do that to," Aang asked.

"Yeah every English teacher is doing that," Katara said.

"Doing what?"

"A writer's note book."

"Oh I heard about that. All the English teachers are doing that."

"Well I think it's cool."

"Tophs right," Zuko said.

"Well I can't wait to start. What about you Sokka."

"Yeah me too Yue."

Aangs POV

School just got out. Freedom! We're all going over to Katara and Sokka's house to listen to music and Play DDR. Even Toph can play. She has this thing that vibrates were you're suppose to step next she's really good. So we're in the game room upstairs, eating sugary snacks, and playing DDR. After a while we got tired and listened to music. Today was a great day.

Zukos POV. I was on the couch listening to Nickelback on my MP3 P player. My 2nd Favorite song Savin Me.

"Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behinds me

Say it if it's worth savin me."

Then uncle told me it was time for dinner. Dinner was roast duck and rice. I told uncle about the writer's notebook.

"Well Zuko I think it's a great idea. I like the way these English teachers think."

"Yeah. I was thinking about writing when the incident happened."

"You mean your scar. Zuko I know what you're thinking but don't. It will all work out.

Yeah it will all work out. After dinner I cleaned up and watched Courage the Cowardly Dog show. Then changed into my NY Giants Pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to bed thinking. Thinking about the writers notebook.


	2. The Second Day

Zukos POV

I woke up and brushed my teeth and hair. Then I changed into my jeans, black t-shirt, sneakers, and black sweatshirt for I could hear the rain. I went to the kitchen and saw uncle making toast.

"Good morning Zuko. Ready for your second day of school?"

"I guess so."

I grabbed toast and sat down with my Writers Note Book. I wrote down the date and the number entry.

I thought for a minute and found a topic and labeled it. I then started writing:

There is time when my mind just wonders. That I remember a time when I was hurt and sick.

It was painful. I was often in pain and was hot. I barely noticed my surrounding and was sometimes scared. I felt abandoned by my own father. But all the way threw it had been mother who was right by my side.

I wrote about my recovery and back up and got on the bus. I sat next to Toph.

"Hey Zuko. What's up?"

"Not much. Want to do homework at my house? My uncle is picking me up after work."

"Sure. My parents are going out to a big dinner thing and they said I could go to a friends place. Well my mom mostly.'

Then we were at school and I headed to my locker.

Sokkas POV

I was in gym class doing push-ups. Joy. I was training for a soccer team were Katara, Aang, Toph, and Zuko would be trying out to. After I came out of the boy's locker room when I saw Aang talking to Katara.

"So Katara do you want to go the dance Friday?"

"I'd love to."

What he asked my sister out. He a friend he shouldn't just ask Katara out.

"No way is that happening. Katara there is no way you are going to the dance with Aang. Aang how could you be so stupid? You are just a friend and that's it. I want that love garbage away from my sister!"

'Sokka how dare you. I can have a relationship with Aang if I want to. Besides we are sort of going out."

"What? How come I didn't know about this?"

"Sokka since when is my life any of your business?"

"Because I'm your brother and I'm suppose to protect you."

"Aang is a friend he would never hurt me."

"I'd better go."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

"No you won't. From keeping your relationship secret stay away from my sister!"

"Okay. I'll go. I'll call you Katara. Just to sort things out"

"Get away from here!"

"Okay I'll leave. I'm going. Bye."

"Well done Sokka. You just ruined my Friday. I can have a life. You don't always have to know about it and what's going on."

"I was protecting you.""Well protect me only when I mean it. From now on stay out of my life and don't get involved with any relationships!"

After that Katara just walked away. I guess I was overreacting.

"Katara I-"

"Save Sokka! I'm still mad at you and I don't want to talk to you!"

I could understand. I was being a jerk. I'll talk to her later. I would go apologies to Aang but 2 problems.

1. He's scared to death of me right now.

2. The Bell rang and I have to go to class.

Tophs POV

Well schools over and I'm going to Zuko's house. I like it there. And I like his uncle. I walked over to the car and got in.

"Well Miss Bei Fong. I called your parents and they said it was okay. I am ordering Chinese food for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I love Chinese food.

Aangs POV

I was at my home with Gyasto. My parent's job requires traveling a lot so I live with him. Had finished homework and was done practicing the guitar. I was listening to Daughtry on my MP3 player which I plugged into my speakers. One of my favorite songs was playing. Crashed. Which was how I was feeling at the time:

"And I crashed into you.

And I went up in flames.

Could've been the death of me,

But then you breathed your breath in me.

Then I crashed into you,

Like a runaway train.

You will consume me,

But I can't walk away."

Then I heard the phone ring and stopped the music.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aang."

"Katara? Isn't Sokka going to be mad that you're calling me? And are your parents mad about the relationship.'

"No. I told my mom a long time ago so she's okay with it. And I told my parents about the whole thing at school. They told Sokka I had my own life and not to make it his business. And not to be so protective of me. So we can still hang out."

"Great. So are you going to the dance with me Friday?"

"Of course. Well I got to go to dinner. See you. Bye"

"Bye."

Yes! Me and Katara could still go to the dance. Life is sweet.

Zukos POV

We had finished homework. We didn't have much since we did a lot of it in study hall. (A/N: I don't know if people do that in study hall. I go to a small Catholic school with 1 class per grade (one 8th grade class, one Pre-k class, ect)). Then we had dinner and are now listening to music.

"So Zuko? What did you write for your 1st in your Writers Notebook."

"About when I got my scar."

"But why that?"

"It was just on my mind. It's not like the world is going to know."

"Good point. I wrote about me and the Baggermoles."

"That must have been cool."

"Toph. Your parents are here."

"Well looks like I got to leave. See you tomorrow."

I loved hanging out with Toph. I'll defiantly have to do it again.

A/N I got the Idea for Zukos Writers Notebook entry from Isaia's art work "Lullaby". I'll really get into the parings later on in the story.


	3. The Dance and trial

Kataras POV

I am in my room. I'm so mad at Sokka. He thinks he should know every little thing about my life and has make sure that they are okay. Man I hate that. Why can't he see that I have a life that he doesn't need to be involved in 24/7?

"Katara, what's wrong?"

I turned around and saw mom.

"It's just Sokka. It's like he has to be in my life 24/7. Like he always has to have say in my life."

"Well that what big brothers do. They make sure nothing hurts their little sister. But I'll make sure he minds his own business."

"Thanks mom."

Friday Night

I am getting ready for the dance. I can't wait. Zuko is going with Toph and Sokka is going with Yue. After I finish changing I went and got in the car. When we got to school I went to the gym and found everyone. We talked in between dances. We did the Macarena, Cha Cha Slide, YMCA, and Cotton Eyed Joe. Then me and Aang started doing a dance we practiced. (It's the dance they did in The Headband)

"Aang everyone's watching."

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now."

Then we started doing the rest of the dance with flips and cartwheels. I loved the dance. Later we all went home for the night.

Tophs POV

It's finally Saturday. Alleluia! We're now at the park discussing what we are goanna be for Halloween.

"So Toph what are you goanna be?"

"I'm not sure. I know. A bandit."

"That sounds cool. I'm going as an ancient ghost form Danny Phantom Reign Storm."

"Sweet idea Zuko."

"I'm going as a witch. What do you think about it Aang?"

"That's great. I'm going as a Pirate."

"I'm going as a vampire."

"Cool idea Sokka. I'm going as a ghost spirit."

"That's a wonderful Idea Yue."

"Oh please you think dressing-up as something is wonderful? It's childish and stupid."

Oh great I knew who that voice was. Zuko's sister Azula. She's the meanest and snottiest girl in school. And she always lying and breaking the rules at school. But she always blames it on the Freedom Fighters.

"What are you doing here Azula?"

"Oh just seeing how you are doing Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Anyway just letting you know that dad wants to see you."

"What does he want?"

"Oh just some people from the state are coming."

I knew what this meant. For the past 3 years they've been doing stuff with Zuko's dad. He still says it wasn't his fault.

"Well I got to go guys. I'll see you later."

"Bye Zuko."

Zukos POV

I went to the local court house. I knew the routine. I've been doing this for 3 years. My dad might go on trial soon. I got in and saw dad.

"Zuko whatever you do don't make yourself look weak."

I knew that by heart. I went in and talked to the person.

"So Zuko do you like living with your uncle?"

"Yes I do. I love it."

"What do you like about it?"

"He helps me with school and firebending. He takes care of me when I'm sick. And mostly he talks with me and we do things together. Like go n a walk or something."

"If you could have your mom live with you would you?"

"Yes. She's almost done with the job to but a place but she'll most likely live at my uncle's with me."

After that was over they were going to have a trial next Saturday. My mom would come up for the trial.

"Don't worry nephew. Everything will be fine."

(A/N: I'm just going to skip ahead to the trial.)

It was the day of the trial and I was nervous. My dad went first and lied. He said someone purposely made him drunk and he thought I was someone else. I went and told the judge my dad cursed and said bad things about me. Then he scared me. Then they called someone from the bar. They said he had heard about his plan to scar me for me being weak and purposely made himself drunk. Then the neighbor heard what my dad said and helped me get to the hospital. My mom and uncle sad the neighbor called them because they were out shopping. Finally it ended. My mom got custody of me and my father was arrested to 1 year in prison for child abuse. My sister was going to live with us but until mom was done with the job thing she would be staying at Mai's house.

"Oh Zuko. I'm so glad it's all over now. To celebrate what do you want for lunch?"

"How about we bring pizza home?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll call all your friends and we'll have a party."

Later on I changed into comfortable clothes. There was pizza with soda and chips, chess puffs, and many other kinds of snacks. There was music playing and everyone talking.

"Glad it's over Zuko," Aang said.

"Oh yeah. I'm so glad it's over."

"So until your mom is done with the job thing Azula is staying at Mai's"

"Yes. She has been really for the past 3 years so she could live with a mom"

"Zuko I have a surprise for you. I know how much you've wanted a dog so…"

My uncle came in with a small beagle puppy.

"She's the runt of the litter but she was the last one left."

"Where did you get her uncle?"

"One of my friends who I work with at the hospital. Her dog had puppies. I think a good name for her is spot. What do you think since it's your dog?"

"I think it's wonderful. Thank you uncle."

I held her close to me promising to protect her.


	4. The Halloween dance

Kataras POV

It's Sunday and I'm in my room. I'm still a little mad at Sokka. I mean how could he? Me and Aang are such good friends. I'm 14 and he treats me as if I'm 5!

"Katara we need to talk."

"What do you want Sokka?"

"Look Katara I admit I was a jerk about what happened. No big brother wants to see his little sister grow up. I promised myself I'd protect you from anything. I guess I over reacted. I promise I'll lighten up."

"Thanks Sokka. It means alot."

I felt so much better.

Tophs POV

It's after School and we're all making our Halloween costumes. My bandit costume is pretty easy. It's mostly ripped and dirty clothes. I'll also have black smudges on my face. It'll look awesome! We're listening to music and eating sugary snacks. We listen to music a lot. Aang and Zuko play the guitar they love music so much. Me, Katara, and Yue sing. And Sokka play drums. We might form a band.

"So Toph are things going," asked Zuko.

"Alright. Me and my dad got into a fight."

"What happened this time?"

"He thinks I shouldn't hang out with a 16 year old."

"Why?"

"He says it's not right. But he's 4 years older than my mom. So why is that okay."

"Well your mom said its okay for us to hang out right?"

"Yeah. She said since she's 4 years younger than dad then it doesn't seem right. Plus she really knows you."

"Well that's good. You think I should dress up spot."

"Yeah. She'll be so cute."

Sokkas POV

It's finally the Halloween dance.

"Blood. Blood. I must have blood. But I'll settle for some Pepsi, potato chips, cheese puffs, pretzels, and some candy."

I love Halloween. Halloween is only a week away. I love trick-or-treating. Free candy! Oh boy there's bobbing for apples.

"Try and catch an apple Aang," Katara said.

"I'm trying but all I'm getting is wet."

"Ready for my secret weapon?"

"Your secret weapon?"

"Watch and learn."

I dunked my head in and with my Vampire teeth dug into an apple.

"Ta-da. The champion."

Then the Cotton Eyed Joe came on.

"Yue would you like to do the Cotton Eyed Joe with me."

"I'd love to Sokka."

This was awesome.

A/N:I'm going to be skipping months or the story will go on forever.


	5. Halloween

Aangs POV

It's finally Halloween. Free Candy! We plan to trade candy at my house later when we're done. We also plan to go on The Headless Horse Man and The Haunted house at the fairgrounds. They have a lot of cool stuff. We're going to my house to drop off our candy. We're finally at the fairgrounds.

"Alright everyone listen up. The rules are no talking when the character is talking. Second no eating, drinking, or smoking. Third no light or cameras of any kind. If you have a certain medical condition read this board before you go in. Have a good time."

We all go on the hayride. At the scary parts Katara grabbed onto me. I really liked that part. We went to all the haunted place like the Haunted Hospital, haunted school, etch, and we went home to trade candy.

"I'll give you 2 butter fingers for 2 peanut butter cup."

"I'll give you Twizlers and Snickers for Swedish Fish and Sour Patch Kids."

I love trading candy. After we were done everyone went home.

"Bye Aang. Thanks for protecting me."

The she gave me a kiss on the check. I turned away blushing.

"Oh uh no problem Katara."

Tophs POV

It's finally Saturday. I'm skateboarding down the side walk on my way to the skate park. I stop for I know whose waling by me.

"Hi Zuko."

"Hey Toph. Going to the skate park?"

"Yeah. Going to practice some moves. Oh hi Spot. How are you?"

I love Zuko's dog. She's so cute. She gave me a good kiss on the face.

"I'm going as soon as I'm done walking Spot. See you later."

"See you too."

I finally got to the skate park. I did some ramps and move before everyone else showed up. We all did moves, contests, and races. When we were done we went to get pizza.

"So how much of your Halloween candy have you eaten," Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. But I try and savor it."

"Me too."

"What should we do Thanksgiving break?"

"My uncle plans to go to some place where there is hiking, rock-climbing, and Native American stuff. He said you guys can come. It's only one day though."

"Well we can find other things to do but that is one of our plans."

"We can think of other things to do."

After we finished pizza we all said good bye and left.

Zukos POV

I had just helped uncle clean the table and finished an entry in my Writer's Notebook. Right now Spot is next to me on the couch and I'm watching Scooby-Doo.

"Zuko can I talk to you?"

"Yeah uncle. What is it?"

"Since it is getting colder more people are getting sick. And when winter comes I'll have to work at the hospital for a few more hours. I won't be home until 7. Will you be alright?"

"A tiny bit. But is it goanna be like that every day."

"Well you can come stay at the hospital with me."

"I guess I'll do that."

It was better than nothing. Later I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and went to bed.


	6. Thanksgiving

Sokkas POV

It's finally Thanksgiving break. When I get home I'm eating sugary snacks and playing video games. I'd been looking forward to this for a week. We had soccer Saturday. But no big deal. After that we're going to that place Zuko told us about.

"So Sokka how's your writers Notebook coming?"

"Alright. Why?"

"It's due when we get back from break."

"Oh man. I forgot. I'll do it as soon as I get home."

As soon I got home I finished my Writers notebook and started to chill.

Zuko's POV

I loved Thanksgiving.

My mom came over like she always does. And Azula came. Mostly because mom forced her. We had a great time. And mom and Spot had a great bond. After soccer Saturday we went over to that place. We went rock climbing first. Even Toph can rock climb. After a hike we went to the Native American place. We did dances, listened to stories, and did some shopping. It was a great day.

A/N:I know its sort but I didn't know what else to write.


	7. Back at school

Kataras POV

Well break is over and we're back at school. I did very well on my math test. Math just comes to me. I did very well on my Writers note book. Next I had Waterbending with Aang.

"Hey Aang. What's up?"

"Not much. Hey want to hang out later?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

Waterbending class went great. Next was lunch.

Tophs POV

It's finally lunch.

"Hey Zuko. Did you enjoy Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. My mo's a great cook."

"How'd you do on your Writers Notebook?"

"The teacher really liked it. I got an A+."

"That's great. I got that too."

After lunch I went off to Science.

Sokka's POV

It's after School and we're all at my house. We're doing homework and having snack.

"Man Biology doesn't make any sense," I said.

"What do you need help with?"

"Oh cells can you help me Yue?"

"Of course Sokka."

After we finished homework we listened to music.

Zukos POV

When I got home I fed Spot and let her out. After she came in I made Raymond noodle soup. I could not get sick. We all had the ITBS and the COGATS to study for. I could not miss these tests. Finally uncle came home.

"Uncle. Can you help me study?"

"Yes Zuko. Don't stress. You'll do fine."

We studies for an Hour and a half. After studying I got ready for bed.

A/N:I still have to take the ITBS and the COGATS.


	8. Studying

Aangs POV

I'm in English studying for the big tests coming up. I hat these tests. We have to take them every year. After class I saw Zuko.

"Hey Aang. How's studying?"

"Alright. I've been studying every chance I get."

"Me too. I am not failing these tests."

"At least we can suck on candy during the test."

"Yeah that's the best part."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well got to go. See you Zuko."

"See you Aang."

Sokkas POV

Well this is just great. For the next week we have to study. I hat these tests. I can't wait till they're over. I'm at home studying. We have a few days off because the teachers have to go to something.

"Katara can you quiz me on History?"

"I will if you quiz me on Science."

"Hey you too dinners ready," Dad said. "And stop stressing you'll do fine."

"Dad did you ever get nervous before a big test?"

"Of course Sokka. Everyone does.'

Zukos POV

I've been studying for 2 hours. I only stopped to go to the bathroom, feed Spot and let her out, and to fix dinner. Then I heard uncle come in the door.

"Hey uncle can you quiz me later?"

Then I heard him cough. Oh no if he gets sick he'll get me sick. I cannot get sick before these tests.

"Zuko (sniffle) I'md sure you'll do fined. (cough, cough)"

"Uh uncle never mind. I'll use questions from the text books."

I studied the rest of the night in my room and then got ready for bed. I cannot get sick.

A/N:The next 2 chapter will be in Zukos POV


	9. Iroh's sick days

Zukos POV

I woke up and got dressed. I walked out and saw uncle on the couch in his night cloths coughing.

"Zuko could you get the termoditor?"

I got it from the bathroom and put is in uncle's mouth.

"You have a fever of 102. Not to sound bratty but don't get me sick."

"Zuko I need you to take care ofd me. Studing can wait."

"Alright uncle. What do you need?"

"Can you get the humidifier please?" I set it up and got him some tea.

"Thank you Zuko. (cough, cough) I'd make id myself bud I'm so sick. (continues coughing). Can you get a cool wet rag for my forehead?"

"Yes uncle."

After I did something 5 seconds later he needed something else.

"Zuko could you make more tea?"

"Yes uncle."

"Zuko after you take care of Spot can you make chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes uncle."

2 days later

Finally uncle's flu was starting to go away.

"Zuko sorry I kept you up most of the night with my coughing."

"It's fine."

"Oh and could you-"

"Make tea? Yes. What kind? Or should I just make some it doesn't matter. Or are you going to change your mind again like you have been for the past 3 days. I'm sorry uncle. I'm just tired and I need to study."

"It's alright Zuko. Since I'm pretty much better you can catch up on your studying."

"Thanks uncle."

Finally the next dad uncle was 100 better.

"It's nice to have tea just for the pleasure of having tea."

"That's great uncle (starts coughing)."

"Well Zuko I think you are starting to get the flu I had."

"No I'm not. I'md find. (continues coughing)"

"Well I have to go to work. And I'll bring home all my medical supplies."

I'm not sick. I just have a cough. By the time uncle gets back I'll be fine.


	10. Zuko sick days

Zukos POV

I woke up with a bad headache. And when I stood up I felt dizzy. I was also congested. I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Zuko. Zuko you look awful."

"I'md find uncle. (coughs)"

"Zuko go on the couch. But before you do that change your pajamas please."

I went to my room and put on my Dallas Cowboys pajamas. Them I lied on the couch again. Oh great uncle got out his nurse stuff. He was going to be doctor uncle again. It was cool when I was little. Mostly because I listened to my heartbeat with his stethoscope but now it get annoying. He came over and felt my forehead.

"Oh Zuko. You're burning up."

"Uncle. It this nedisery."

"But you loved it when you were little."

"That's wad then. This id now."

He put the thermometer in my mouth and grabbed my wrist and started taking my pulse. A little bit later the thermometer beeped.

"101. No wonder you feel so hot."

Then he took my blood pressure and looked in my mouth and ears and eyes.

"I need you to take deep breaths nephew."

Almost every time I did I had to cough.

"You're really congested Zuko. I just need to listen to your heart nephew."

He did that for a few minutes.

"Zuko do want to listen to your heart like when you were little?"

"Uncle I'm 16.'

"Oh fine."

Oh great he did the sad act again.

"Okay find."

He put the ear pieces in my ears and put the metal thing over my heart. After that I pulled the blanket over me. I was freezing.

"Well Zuko you do have the flu. I need to go to work for a few hours. I'll be home at noon."

'"I'md not sick uncle."

Then I went into a fit of coughing.

"I want you to relax. You know the number to reach me if you need anything. I'll make lunch and give you medicine when I get home."

O great. I hated medicine. It tastes awful. Spot kept me company most of the time. I watched Scooby-doo all day. When that was over I fell asleep. I woke up to feeling a hand on my forehead.

"You're really burning up Zuko. Let me take your temperature again."

It only to a few minutes to her the beeping noise.

"102. I think it's getting worse hopefully this medicine will help."

Oh great the disgusting stuff.

'"I'md nod taking that."

"Oh Zuko you can wash it down with ginger ale as soon as you swallow it."

I swallowed it quickly. I started drinking the ginger ale quickly. Then I felt a wet rag on my forehead.

"I know it's cold but it will help cool you down. I'm making you chicken noodle soup."

I mostly listened to music and audio books the rest of the day. But I watched some cartoons. Around 8 I watched Courage the Cowardly dog show. After that I feel asleep on the couch. The next few days were the same. Finally after 4 days of torture I could hang out with my friends.

"Hey Zuko. Are you contagious?"

"Not really. But now I can study."

Finally I could catch up on studying.

A/N: My 10 year old cousin gave me the idea for these chapters.


	11. Tests

Tophs POV

Well today we start the ITBS's and the COGATS. I hat these tests. I just want to get it over with. I got my Lifesavers and went out the door. I got on the bus and sat next to Zuko.

"Hey Toph. Ready for a week of misery?"

"Yeah. But it's almost Christmas."

"Yeah and my mom will be home for the holidays."

Then we got to school. Oh joy. I went to my locker and got my stuff ready.

Zukos POV

I went into class and sat down. I had my pencils and Lifesavers ready. We had math first. I hate math. I did the best I could When I finished I did my Writers Notebook. I wrote about my uncle getting sick and me having to take care of him and then me getting sick. Finally it ended.

"Hey Zuko."

"Hey Aang. What did you have first?"

"English. Next I have Science. What about you."

"I had math and now I have Social Studies."

Then the bell rang.

"See you later Aang."

"You too Zuko."

Kataras POV

Well this is great. I now have Reading and I have something else before waterbending. I love waterbending. My mom helps me with it. During the Full moon I really practice. I have to practice bloodbending if I want to get a good grade. I like it yet I don't like it. It's cool yet cruel. Finaly the nightmare ended.

"Hey Katara. What's up?"

"Not much Sokka. I can't wait for waterbending class."

"You really love that class don't you?"

"You're just jealous because I can kick your butt."

"No I'm not. Okay maybe a little.'

Just then the bell rang. Only a few more hours to go.

Aangs POV

We're now at Zuko's house. We don't have homework all week. We're playing DDR and eating a snack.

"So Aang what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. A new DDR game. What about you Katara?"

"I want some new clothes."

"Me too. And some new books in brail."

"I want… some new movies. What about you Yue?"

"Hm. I want some new clothes and some DVDs."

"Me too. Me and uncle are getting tired of the same movies."

My parent would be coming home for the holidays. And so will Zuko's mom. I can't wait.

A/N:I know bad ending but I had a writer's block.


	12. Fights, comfort, and a kiss

Tophs POV

I was walking in the park I just gotten into another fight with my dad.

"You can't be with him. He could do something to you."

"Dad how can you say that? Mom's his counselor! She really knows him!"

"Well I don't know him!"

'That's because every time you get the opportunity to you back out or something!"

"Young lady don't talk like that."

"Dad you always think you have control over my life. Well you don't!"

"I do until you turn 18!"

"Enough. You two need a break from each other. Toph why don't you go take a walk with Zuko."

"Good idea."

I sat down on a bench to think. He always criticizes me. Like what I wear, what I like, what I do.

"Hey Toph what's up?"

"Nothing Zuko. Me and my dad had a fight."

"Oh. Sorry Toph."

"It's okay. It seems like we always fight."

Then Zuko sat down.

"I remember having fights with my sister. But I guess it's not the same."

"It sort of is. But its best to talk to someone afterward."

"Yeah it is."

"You know my mom says I can still see you. She and I understand each other.'

"That must be nice."

"You're nice."

"You're nice to."

Then our lips meet. We had our first kiss!

"Toph Bei Fong!"

Oh great. Dad.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad calm down. It was just one kiss."

"Toph we're going home now!"

"See ya Zuko."

"You to Toph."

We had a major fight when we got home. It wasn't pretty.

"He's 16. Your 12. You shouldn't be with him!"

"You're 4 years older than mom!"

"That's different!"

"How's is different!"

"It doesn't matter. He's probably using you."

"dad he's my friend!"

"For now he is."

"I can't believe you. You're my dad. You're suppose to support me. Not criticize me."

"I do not criticize you!"

"Yes you do! You hate the person I want to be."

"The person you want to be? What is that?"

"Being me! I want to be who I am!"

"Alright enough. Lao Toph's right. You also judge her too much. Toph let me talk to you father. I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Hopefully you'll realize that you are a wild child. And by being that you are humiliating our family name. And mostly me!

How could he. I ran to my room and shut the door. I put on my MP3 player in to its speakers and listened to the song Perfect by Simple Plan.

Cuz we lost it all.

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

"Toph can I come in?"

"Yeah mom."

I stopped the music.

"Toph your father didn't mean what he said. He's just upset. I'll try to talk to him. I am a counselor."

"Thanks mom."

"Why don't you go spend time with Zuko?"

"Good idea."

Zukos POV

Toph and I were taking a walk. We were talking. Mostly about the fight with her dad.

"Zuko you're so lucky you don't live with your dad."

"Well sometimes I do and sometimes I don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when I was little he wasn't like how he is now. We had a bond. But when Azula started learning faster in firebending something just took over him. And I miss that bond I had with my dad."

"So I guess since you lost that bond with your dad you looked up to your uncle as a dad huh?"

"Yeah. He's was there whenever my father wasn't. Like when I got my scar he helped take care of me. I'm gonna tell you something crazy and I've never told anyone. There are times where I can't remember what my dad looked like."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well for most of my life my uncle has been there for me. And now at times when I try to picture my dad I can only see my uncle's face."

"The truth is I don't hate living with my dad. It's just the criticizing and the judging. I want to have a bond with him like everyone else. But it feels like he doesn't care."

Then Toph started crying.

"Come here. You need a hug."

As I was hugging her I look and saw her dad as if he heard everything. Then he just walked away. I pulled Toph closer.

'Don't worry Toph everything will be fine."

"Thanks Zuko. I needed someone to talk to."

"No problem."

My cousin gave me the idea for this chapter. I thought it was a good idea.


	13. Dinner

Zukos POV

I was in my room listening to 10 years by Wasteland on my MP3 player.

Change my attempt good intentions

Should I? Could I?

Here we are with your obsession

Should I? Could I?

Then my uncle came in and I stopped the music.

"Zuko we need to talk."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's Mr. Bei Fong. He wishes to speak with you."

I gulped and followed uncle. I saw Toph's dad on the couch.

"Zuko. Just the boy I wanted to see."

"Look I'm not using Toph! I really like her! I'm sorry I kissed her! Just please let me still see her!"

"I'm not here to say anything like that."

"Oh," I said. Blushing as I sat down. "Sorry about that."

"Look it's just I heard you and Toph talking "

"I know. I saw you"

"Well anyway I realized what Toph said was right. I say you shouldn't be together is because I don't know you very well. So I want to get to know you. Would you and your uncle like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"If it's okay with uncle."

"It's fine with me."

"Perfect. Be over at six."

Aangs POV

Katara and I were walking. It was a great winter day. We were all going snow tubing soon. And it would be Christmas.

"It's so beautiful isn't. The snow I mean."

"Yeah just like you."

Then we went and kissed. It felt good.

"So Aang want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Great see you at six."

Yes! I finally kissed her!

Zukos POV

We got at Toph's house and walked in.

"Zuko," Mrs. Bei Fong said."Good to see you. And you too Iroh."

"Thank you for having us over."

"It's no problem."

"Zuko what are you doing here?"

"Toph your dad wants to get to know me. He's having us over for dinner."

"That's great."

Dinner was great. We had Chinese and Japanese. And Toph's dad really got to know me. After dinner we went to the living room me and Toph listened to music and then played DDR while my uncle and her parents talked. It was a great night.

Aangs POV

Dinner at Katara's house was great. They had lots of vegetarian stuff for me to eat.

"So Aang," Sokka asked me, "Do you know when we're going snow tubing?"

"Next weekend."

"Great. Its goanna be so much fun."

After that we listened to music and played DDR. I had such a good time.

"How was your night Aang," Gyasto asked when I got home.

"It was great."


	14. Snow tubing and a sore throat

Zukos POV

I was in my room playing the guitar when uncle came in.

"Zuko we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well the court doesn't want Azula living with people who aren't relatives. So until we can find other relatives she'll be living with us."

"What?!"

"Oh Zuko she'll be in the room right next to yours."

"When is she coming over?"

"Today. She isn't happy about this ether so why don't you invite her to go snow tubing with you and your friends?"

"Alright."

Then the door bell rang. When uncle answered it it was Azula.

"Hello uncle. Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why don't I show you to your room and we will have lunch."

"Oh yeah Azula do you want to go snow tubing with me and my friends?"

"Well I don't know. TyLee, Mai, and I have plans."

"To do what?"

"Oh listen to music, do our nails, talk. Nothing that would interest you. So no I can't."

"Well if you change your mind tell me by 6. Oh and its $10.00 per ticket."

Then we had chicken sandwiches for lunch. Then I played the guitar, practiced firebending, and watched iCarly.

Then at 5:30 I changed into my snow pants, boots, and put on my hat, coat, and gloves.

"Zuko you should put on a scarf. It will prevent you from getting a sore throat."

"Uncle stop worrying. I'll be fine."

"Alright. But I warned you"

Then I saw Toph and her dad and her dad.

"My ride's here. See you after tubing."

"Have fun. Oh and Toph's parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's great. Just tell Azula not to mess it up."

"Your mother took care of it."

Then I got into the car.

"Hello Zuko. I heard that your sister moved in. How is everything?"

"Fine Mr. Bei Fong."

"So Zuko," Toph said. "How's the guitar coming?"

"Pretty good."

"You play the guitar? What kind?"

"The acoustic and the electric."

"What kind of music do you play?"

"A lot of rock music. And I write some of my own songs. I could play for you sometime."

"That's wonderful. Could you write or do a song about me and Toph?"

"Of course. I would be honored to Mr. Bei Fong."

Sokkas POV

Me and Yue were waiting for everyone else to get the snow tubing place. Katara was getting the tickets. Everyone gave her the money.

"So Yue want to play would you rather?"

"Sure."

"Would you rather dye your skin green or have you tongue purple for a whole week?"

"Have my tongue purple for a week. Would you rather have snow go down your shirt or down your pants?"

"My shirt. I mean I'd freak out if snow went down my pants. I'd look like an idiot."

Then we started laughing.

"You know you're really pretty."

"Well you're very strong."

Then our lips meet and we kissed. Then we broke apart when I saw Katara coming back with Aang, Toph and Zuko.

Aangs POV

We went snow tubing. It was so much fun. Every time we went down a hill we shouted the line from the movie Ice Age 'Captain iceberg ahead!' Then Toph snuck up behind Sokka and put snow down his pants.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S FREEZING! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

We were cracking up. We couldn't stop laughing. When we stopped we all had the hiccups (that's what happens to me when I laugh too much). Then we stopped and got pizza before we went home.

Zukos POV

After pizza Toph's dad dropped me off. I went in and took off all my snow stuff. Uncle was in the tea drinking tea.

"How was snow tubing Zuko?"

"It was great."

Then my throat felt sore.

"Something wrong Zuko?"

"It's just my throat. I'm fine."

Then he came over and felt my forehead.

"You feel a little warm. If you're sick tomorrow we'll have to reschedule that dinner with Toph and her parents."

"Uncle I'm fine. I need to sleep."

Then I brushed my teeth and changed into my Dallas Cowboy Pajamas. Then I went to sleep. The next morning my throat felt worse. I walked into the kitchen.

"Well good morning Zuko. How's your throat?"

"Fine," I lied.

"You don't look fine. Let me feel your forehead."

"Ha. Very typical. Zuzu gets sick on the day of the dinner."

"I'm not sick."

"Zuko you're burning up. (Feels Zuko's neck) And your glands feel swollen. Let me look at your throat."

"Uncle I'm fine."

"Zuko you and I both know you're sick now let me look at your throat. (Looks at Zuko throat with a flashlight) Your tonsils are swollen to. You might have strep throat. Now I know this dinner is important but I'm sure Toph's parents will understand. Now go lie down on the coach."

"Fine."

"I just fell down and pull the blanket up.

"We'll wait 3 days and if your throat isn't better I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Alright."

Then I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
